Mistake 1- Underestimating Agent Kensi Blye
by Jenayafish
Summary: "And that's Senior Female Agent Kensi Blye to you."


**Hello Readers! This is my first fanfic ever! So if you hate it, so be it. I would love if you could review it, good or bad. I just wanna hear your thoughts and opinions about this, to see if I can improve or just stop writing all together. Well, that's all I have to say for now, so here's my story.**

Mistake 1- Underestimating Agent Kensi Blye

It was a pretty boring day for everyone in the bullpen today. Sam and Callen were trying to do the paperwork Hetty left for them, while Deeks was pestering them and complaining at the same time. And Kensi was up making a cup of coffee for herself when she heard an interesting conversation between some of the younger new agents.

"I am so gonna beat your ass!" a guy with dark hair yelled at the guy next to him as they walked towards the gym. "In your dreams," the other with sandy colored hair sent back as he laughed. "Ok bring it, show me what you got," the dark haired guy said as they walked away out of sight.

Now that was pretty interesting Kensi thought. I wonder who will win. I probably would whoop their asses, Kensi thought smirking to herself. Then a grin came across her face, when she found a way to brighten up her so very boring day and to have fun. And with that she headed off to the women's locker room to change.

Once Kensi was changed she headed off towards the gym. When she got there she found the dark-haired guy pinning the sandy-haired guy to the floor. She wasn't really surprised by that, the dark-haired guy did have somewhat of a cocky attitude but he was in better shape than the other guy.

She decided to go over and do some warm ups before pummeling one of them.

15 minutes later I was all warmed up and just in time too because the dark-haired guy was running out of other agents in the gym to spar with. It was weird in fact that he hadn't even considered me yet, but I guess that was a good thing to cause he was no match for me. A couple times I even won against Sam and Callen.

I started to walk over in their direction when the dark-haired gut yelled out, "Anybody else wanna try to take all this on?" I smiled a very evil smile knowing that this guy was gonna get a huge dent in ego.

"Actually I would," I stated rather calmly and confidently as I approached them. He saw me and just smirked as he looked me up and down.

"Sorry but I don't spar with delicate little things like you, you could get hurt or even worse, break a nail," he replied cockily. That just made me raises an eyebrow and giving him a you-did-not-just-say-that look. He read my look and laughed."So you think you can take now, do you?" he asked cockily.

"Me, not being able to take you, ha, the better question is rather, you think you can take me," I shot back smirking. That made his face redden ever so slightly.

"I would never expect such a pretty little thing would have such an attitude. And what are you doin here anyway, no way you're an agent, so what are you?" he asked back. He did not just say that! Who the hell does this cocky arrogant younger agent think he is!? He just signed hi death wish (lucky for him I don't have my gun), but instead of killing him I can just humiliate him.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong," I said smiling at what would come next.

"Oh no," Deeks said breaking the silence that filled the bullpen as they filled out paperwork.

"What did you do now Deeks?" Sam replied without looking up from his stack of paperwork.

"It's not what I did it's what's about to happen- And wait a moment, why do just assume I did something?" Deeks said somewhat annoyed.

"Oh come on Deeks, sooner or later you always end up doing something stupid. And what's this big thing about to happen?" Callen asked.

"Thanks a lot; I really feel the love in this bullpen. And Kensi's going to beat someone up." Deeks said.

"Uhh, how do you know this Deeks? She's not even here." Sam replied finally looking up from his papers with his eyebrows rose.

"I have a feeling or call it partner's intuition, but I think we should head down to the gym," Deeks said as he stood up and walked towards the gym. Sam and Callen just looked at each other, but decided that anything would be better than doing this paperwork, even Deeks crazy theory.

A minute later they stood next to Deeks in the gym, surprised that Deek's ridiculous theory out of nowhere was true. They stood and heard the ending of Kensi's and this new guy's conversation.

"_I would never expect such a pretty little thing would have such an attitude. And what are you doin here anyway, no way you're an agent, so what are you?"_

Oh Kensi's not going to like that that, the two agents and liaison thought.

"_Well then I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong," Kensi said smiling._

That idiot had no idea what was coming, the three simultaneously thought.

I was about to do something when I heard, "Kensi don't hurt him, he's still new!" I turned around and saw my group and snickered to myself.

"I wouldn't dream of it, but he made some interesting accusations and I felt it was my obligation to prove him wrong." I yelled to them.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to spar, or are we just going to stand around all day and talk to our friends," he said in a cocky ass-like way as I turned back around to face him. I just stood there and looked at him.

He turned around and told his friend, "This chick is all talk and no action."

Mistake number 1, underestimate your opponent and then turn your back to them. I have no clue how he became an agent, but I guess that's good for me. So in an instant I was behind him, had his arm twisted behind his back and had him pinned to the ground.

And an instant later I heard, "Yup, that's Kensi!" I laughed and got up from pinning that idiot to the ground.

"Wow, what the hell?!" He said as he stood there shock painted all across his face as he looked at me.

I just smirked, "I told you, you were not match for me." I said mustering up all the boredom I could find into my voice.

"I was ready, you caught me off guard. Let's go again," he replied trying to fix his ego.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are, but aren't you the undefeatable agent, shouldn't you know not to turn your back to your opponent." I said with a questioning look. That really annoyed him and he came for me.

And again I had pinned him to the mat. That went on for about 10 more times. Each times him losing. My smirk just got bigger and bigger, while his scowl got bigger and bigger too.

After the 11th time, I kept him pinned to the ground and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "And that's Senior _Female _Agent Kensi Blye to you." And with that I let him go and got up, feeling content with proving my point.


End file.
